


Don't leave me hanging

by NaroMoreau



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: This was written to fill the Prompts "Dirty Talk" and "On Duty", provided by the beautiful Vorcha Girl. Thank you so much hun, you certainly made me think to write this!Thank you AlyssAlenko for helping me with the idea!





	Don't leave me hanging

Jane was upset, her swollen folds throbbed painfully against her underarmor. She pressed her legs together to generate some friction, seeking a relief for the torture that teaser of a pilot had started that morning. The tingling sensation of his nimble fingers against her skin still sent shivers down her spine, feeling his erection rubbing against her ass, sliding down, nestling between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she relished in the memory of his scent, his rough hands gripping her hips, the whispered promises of pleasure, damp lips placing soft kisses in the nape of her neck... just to leave her hanging as soon as an emergency call had been patched through. 

She took a deep breath trying to wash away the blazing lust that threatened to consume her. She felt empty, craving for the thickness of his cock inside her, ramming harder and deeper into her. Drenched in her own arousal, she tried to hold back a stifled moan, unsuccessfully.

“Is something wrong,  _ Commander _ ?” Joker’s voice echoed in her earpiece, a mischievous tone coloring his voice.

Behind her helmet, Jane narrowed her eyes. The bastard was using a private channel.

“Fuck you Joker. You know what’s wrong.”

“That’s such a foul language for such a pretty mouth Janey.” She heard him chuckling on the other end, and her mind was made. Two could play that game.

She strode searching for the datapad they were looking for, closely followed by Grunt and Samara. It didn’t matter. On duty or not, she could still beat him in his own game.

“Well…,” her voice changing from a crass tone to a purr, “you love this pretty mouth, the one that sucks your cock and drinks your cum, always wanting more.”

Silence filled the channel for three seconds, making Jane giggle. It was almost too easy.

“You like that? My cock in your mouth?” Joker’s reply caused goose bumps all over her, his voice low and hoarse clear in her ears, speaking to her not forgotten desire.

“In my mouth, in my cunt, buried deep inside me, your cum all over me,” she whispered drawling seductively, “if you knew how wet I’m for you right now Jeff, the things I want you to do to me.” She moaned wittingly, moving forward, away from the team.

“Tell me,” husky voice pleading to her.

Her mouth curled in a smile, watching Grunt retrieving the package they were sent to collect.

“I want you to ravish me, bend me over your console, and stretch my pussy with that big, thick cock of yours,” she heard him growl like an animal in heat, feral sounds replacing his words, “make me scream your name like every time you fuck me. Take me so hard and so good I forget my name.”

Her own body reacted to the teasing and she bit her lip to suppress a tsking sound, annoyed at her own weakness for him.

“Babe, please don’t stop,” his halted breaths filled the channel, making her shiver.

She flicked her tongue, whimpering, “and then I’m gonna ride your cock just the way you like it, my breasts bouncing on your face while you suck my nipples, and …”

“Shepard, time to go!” Grunt called her from near the shuttle.

It costed her all the will she could muster but straightening her position, she opened her oficial channel closing the private one, all business. “Joker, open the shuttle bay, we are on our way back.”

The party heard a smothered hiss before the answer arrived. “Aye, aye,” the monosyllables almost a grunt that replaced the pilot’s usual verbiage.

Behind her helmet, Jane grinned.

//

He sat, and waited. 

He wouldn’t let her get away with it. He wanted her,  _ oh god how he wanted her.  _ In the pilot’s chair he had almost gave in to the lust that had crashed as a tidal wave over him, but he wasn’t going to let her get away with what she’d done.  

The shuttle stopped at the hangar, and he saw Grunt and Samara hopping off and marching to the elevator as Jane stayed behind dismounting her shotgun and unclasping her armor. Silently, he approached to her, like a predator stalking its prey, watching her undress, the underarmor clinging to her curves in a way that made his arousal surge through his body. His blood rushing in his veins, his cock pulsing with anticipation.

When he had her close he sneaked an arm around her waist, hearing her letting out a soft “Oh!”.

“You like this cock?” He said grinding his hips against her ass, deep voice moistening her cunt.  “Then I’m gonna give it to you.”

He turned her to face him, and caught her lips in his, unzipping her suit. She was like putty in his arms, malleable to his touch. Kicking off her clothes she freed her rock hard shaft, the tip already glistening with his precum.

They moved as one, his strong body guiding her to a workbench, propping her up. He placed his hands at her sides as she spread her legs wantonly, hooking them at the small of his back, trying to regain her breath between the sizzling, ardorous kisses he was giving her.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard so you won’t forget who this body belongs to.” He said leaning forward nibbling her neck, as she tilted her head back.

With one hand he guided his shaft inside her, a raspy moan escaping him at the well known feeling of her tightness around him, watching Jane chewing her lip as she tried to repress her wails. His intense thrusts made her breasts bounce against his chest, the long raven hair he loved tickling his face as he breath in her closeness. She laced her arms around his neck, trying to support her quivering body against his violent pumps, his talented mouth scraping and nipping her collarbone, trailing up her neck, sucking on her earlobe.

He draw his hand to her entrance, pressing her clit with his thumb, feeling her jolt against him, as he kept teasing her, wanting to see her lost expression as he made her came. The grip of her core turned vicious as he felt her orgasm, clear liquid gushing out soaking his hand, pants and shoes. Her loud cry echoed around the shuttle bay, as he slammed one final time, cumming in the delicious view of his lover completely undone by him.

Her legs fell spread to his sides, their panting following each other’s rhythm.

“Don’t tease me again Janey, you know it.” He said smirking at her, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

“It’s a two way street babe,” she replied, pulling him to her.,

“Can you promise?”

“Nope.” She replied chuckling.

“I know. Neither can I.”


End file.
